


Putting on a Show

by honey_sweets



Category: r/GWA, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Cam Girl, Degradation, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Kinda??? Findom, No Aftercare, Rape, Size Kink, Spanking, Threats, crazy stalker fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweets/pseuds/honey_sweets
Summary: Your favourite camgirl's streaming tonight, which means the perfect time has come for you to pay her a visit. She's been getting away with too much, and you decide she needs to be taught a lesson that she'll never forget.
Kudos: 16





	Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> written for r/gonewildaudio

Putting on a Show  
[M4F] Putting on a Show [Script Offer] [Rape] [camgirl] [Crazy Stalker Fan] [Degradation] [Threats] [Face Slaps] [Size Kink] [Facefucking] [Spanks] [Doggy Style] [Exhibitionism] [No Aftercare]

Hi! You play an entitled ass dude who's found out where his favourite cam girl lives and wants to get a little more personable fan experience. Also you're hella pissed.

This is a dark one, and I think the more unhinged you can play the character the better :D Like, he knows what he's doing is wrong, and that only serves to excite him further. I'm excited to see how you bring him to life!

As always, improv is welcomed, but keep the main lines please! Other than that, have fun with this one!

(suggested ambience/sfx, totally optional)  
[actions you act out, or direction for the line]  
[[double brackets mean that the sound should go on for the length of the scene, interspersed with your lines. includes moans, kissing, etc. ends with an extra pair of double brackets after that scene))  
*emphasis*

All characters in this story are adults above the age of 18. Written by an adult, to be consumed strictly by adults.

Honey x

-

(glass shattering) [clambering in through the window] Ow, okay, broken glass, gotta be careful about that-

Oh, are you streaming? Right now? [chuckles] Nah, I’m just playing, I know you’re live, that’s why I decided to drop by.

Whoa, no no no, [grunts] let me just take that phone away from you now- wow, you’re quick! Already started dialling and everything- 

but we wouldn’t want any pesky police ruining our fun, would we?

(crunching under your boot) There we go- Oh please, you and I both know no one’s gonna hear you scream. Cut that shit out.

You’ve already made my job much easier, going to all the trouble of making sure no one outside of this room can hear you when you moan and shout… except for your lovely viewers, of course.

Now, I recommend you sit pretty and listen, because I can kick your precious little teeth in just as easily as I smashed your phone. It would make sucking cock much easier, anyway, which I think you might appreciate in your line of work.

But you *can* keep pumping that dildo in and out of your pussy, we wouldn’t want your fans to get bored now, do we?

Oh honey, that wasn’t a request, not like the ones you always ignore in your chat. Fucking do it. Fuck yourself for me, let me see it live, I wanna see the slut at work while I tell you why I’m here.

[pleased] There we go. Good girl. 

First off, *huge* fan of your work, I never miss a stream. You’re so fucking hot, no one’s ever made me cum so much in my life! I really love what you do.

Secondly, you’re a bitch, you know that?

Well, because I’ve given you *so much* money… pretty sure I almost singlehandedly helped you move into this big, fancy apartment. 

Which seems to have a security issue, by the way, you might wanna bring that up with management.

I was happy to spend all this time and money on you, because I wanted to support you. Show you how much I appreciate what you do, you know. And yet, you remain disgustingly ungrateful.

What the- are you trying to angle the laptop to show my face? You little bitch-

(slap) Try that shit again, and I will fucking *cripple* you. (slap) I’m so much bigger than you, and allow me to demonstrate just how much stronger- (extra loud slap)

Are you going to listen to me? Yeah? You better, if you know what’s good for you. Keep fucking that dildo, I didn’t say you could fucking stop.

Anyway. Thousands of men watching, and commenting, and you do a good job of thanking them by name… except when it comes to me. 

Consistently, without fail, you read my name wrong, every – single – time. I dealt with it for months- I mean you still got me off, it didn’t matter that much to me anyway.

*Until* you did that collab with that other performer - *loved* seeing you two together, by the way – and got all these new viewers flooding in. 

So many new fans, comments just flying by – and yet you get all of their names right. 

These bastards who only liked seeing you cum dumb on another man’s cock get more appreciation than me, the guy who basically writes you your paycheck.

(pause) “What’s my name”? Oh yeah, let me just say it for everyone watching to hear, you want me to show them my ID too? I’ll just doxx myself just like that, shall I?

You think they’re gonna-? How the hell are any of *them* gonna call the cops on me? They don’t know where you live! Only I do.

God, you really are a bitch.

I’m sick of it, and I’ve fucking had it with your ungrateful ass. I’m gonna teach you a lesson.

Stop moving your hands, put them behind your back. Put them- (slap) didn’t you say you were gonna listen to me? 

(slap) Now, are you going to put your hands where I want them like a good girl, or am I gonna have to *make* you be good?

That’s more like it, atta girl. Now, the handcuffs are in… hm, this drawer, right? (drawer opens and closes) Stop fucking struggling, Jesus H Christ- (cuffs locking into place) There. Nice and tight.

Now you’re going to lie on your back, with your head hanging off the edge of the bed- [chuckles] Yes, you are, I’m afraid you don’t have much say in the matter, sweetheart. Oh, is moving a little hard?

Let me help you- get in position- [grunts] There we go, oh- let’s get this laptop into place too, wanna make sure everyone can see the show you’re about to put on. 

They don’t need to see me, just your pretty, helpless little face and (zipper) this thick, hard cock all dripping with precum for you.

It’s big, huh? Stay still, let me lay it on your face- [laughs] God, my dick’s covering half of it, can everyone see that? All the way from your hairline to your chin… Mm. 

You ready to take me, slut? No? *Perfect*. 

I’ll just pinch your nose- Open up now, as soon as you take a breath I’m gonna shove it in-

((BJ sounds)) [[man sounds]]

[groans] God, your mouth feels good. So warm and wet, mm. Nice and wide now, I can still bust your kneecaps from this angle if I feel any teeth. 

Good girl. Just short, little thrusts for now, let you get used to it.

You like how my cock tastes? Yeah? Like all that precum leaking out on your tongue? Swirl it around the tip, make me feel good- ooh, shit, yeah, just like that.

Hey, look, I’ll have a taste too- pick up this sad, abandoned dildo- God, it’s still so slick with your cunt juice, fuck. Gonna lick it all up… 

(slurping sounds) Mm, slut, you taste so good, I’m almost tempted to go down on you…

Almost. I wouldn’t be teaching you much of a lesson if I make you cum, would I?

You know, I’ve never had a dick in my mouth, but I always did want to find out what deepthroating feels like… May I? 

Can’t hear you, sweetheart, but whatever the Hell you’re saying sure does feel good. Here goes nothing- 

[gagging noises, coughing] Damn, that hurts, doesn’t it? And that wasn’t even half of it. Got me all teary and shit, that fucking sucks. 

Thank goodness *you’re* gonna be the one doing it. Open up as wide as you can now, I’m gonna start fucking your face.

((facefucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

Ohhhhh yeah, your throat feels *incredible*. You’re gagging so much already, and I’m not even all the way in yet, holy shit. 

What do you say, boys? Send some tips in if I should make the whore’s throat bulge. How about it? You want me to throatfuck her?

[laughs] Look at that, baby, turns out they care more about busting a nut than worrying about you. Come on, let’s give the people what they want-

Fuck- yeah- just a little more now, gonna push in a little deeper- [groans] There we go, ohhh you look so pretty, taking my big cock all the way in your throat like that.

God, I can see it through your neck, and you’re choking *so much* holy Hell. Okay, come up now, breathe-

[laughs] Ooh, there’s so much spit everywhere, your face is all wet. Turn your head now, give them a look- (slap) I said turn your head.

Mm, they really love that, huh? Alright, come back here, need my little fleshlight again-

Stop? Why would I stop now, when you’re doing such a good job? (slap) Open up, don’t make me tell you again.

[groans] Mm, weren’t you saying just two days ago how it’s been so long since you’ve had a cock in your mouth? I’m just providing you what you asked for, sweetheart. I’m doing you a favour.

All the way in now- fffuck. yeah, beg me to stop while my dick is in your throat, fucking beg, God, that feels amazing. Here, let me get my hand around your neck-

Mm, I can feel your throat constricting under my fingers. You’re squeezing me so tight, shit-

Breathe now, deep breaths, go on. Mm. 

Gonna scoop up some of this spit, rub it all over your tits, nice and wet, there we go. And hey, why don’t I play with these nipples, huh? Tweak them, pull on them, get them all hard for you. 

[sighs] Such a pretty slut.

You know what’s gonna happen now, baby? I’m gonna grab your neck like it’s a pocket pussy, and I’m gonna pound your mouth until I cum right down your throat. You ready? 

Mm, of course you aren’t. Just how I like it. (slap) Nice and wide now.

[moans] God, you have no idea how amazing your throat feels, slut, you’re making me a very happy man right now. 

Love feeling how you gag around me, how my balls slap on your face with every thrust… I love it so much.

Oh, they do too, baby, look at that! [laughs] I’m making you rich! You’re lucky I’m not asking for a cut of your profits.

All I want, is for you to learn to be a little more appreciative of the things you have, and give the people who gave them to you their proper thanks.

You’re gonna remember this lesson, won’t you, hm? With how I’m bruising your throat, it’ll be the only thing you think of for days, every time you eat, or drink… every time you take a breath.

[groans] You’re wriggling so much, baby, bet you wish you had a hand free to tap out, huh? Lucky for you, I change my mind.

((end))

Yeah, get your breath back, be my guest. Because I’ve decided- I’m not gonna cum down your throat, nah. That’d be too easy. 

[whisper] I’m gonna fuck your precious, money-making cunt, and flood it with my cum. 

Mm hmm. I’m going to fill you up, sweetheart!

Let me just flip you over- [grunts] on your knees now, right on the edge of the bed, just like that. Arch that back for me, come on- (smack) you’re still working.

Ooh, look at that, slut! You’re even wetter now, God, your thighs are drenched… I knew you’d like getting treated like a fuck doll. It would be so easy…

((fucking sounds)) [[man sounds]]

[groans] … To slide right into this delicious fucking pussy. Mm, you’re so goddamn tight, holy Hell. This feels insane.

Oh no, I’m not gonna go slow, I know you can take it. I know you’ve just been *waiting* for one of us loyal fans to break in and take what you so carelessly tease us with. 

Take this pussy and claim it, fuck you better than a dildo ever could. You want this.

What’s that? I can’t hear you. Give me that hair- [grunts] Look at the camera, say that again. Clearly now.

[moans] God, yes, keep saying that. Say, “You’re raping me! You’re hurting me!” Oh I know, bitch, that’s why I love it so much. You screaming those words only makes me want to fuck you harder.

Mm, fuck, you do feel *so good*. And this hot little ass bouncing every time I pound my dick into you… (smack smack smack) I’m not gonna last much longer.

[man sounds approaching orgasm]

You’re being so loud, but you’re not trying to get me to stop anymore, are you? [smug] I knew you’d come around. That’s it, moan for me, moan for your rapist.

If it feels this good for me, I know it must be *unbelievable* for you.

It’s been so long since you’ve had a cock this big, huh? If you like- [grunts] I can drop by every night and fuck your brains out just how you so desperately need. No audience necessary.

Aw, you don’t want me to? [groans] God, hearing you say that just makes me want to do it more. You’re such a tease, baby.

Ooh, is that some yummy clenching I feel? Are you gonna cum on my cock, sweetheart? Gonna cum from getting railed by a stranger? Go on then, you can do it, you love how I’m beating this pussy up, I knew it-

[groans] Fuck, yeah, keep cumming, that’s a good girl. That feels incredible, hoooly shit. Keep going, keep cumming, you’re gonna make me cum too-

[orgasm] Ohhh my God, yes, yes, I’m cumming, can you feel that? Feel how I’m filling up this tight little cunt, pushing my cum *deep* inside you. Holy shit.

Oh my God. Your pussy’s milking every drop out of my dick, fuckkkk.

Mm, you made me cum so hard, baby, there’s so much leaking out of you. Come- over here- 

[grunts] We need to show the camera how good you made me feel. There we go, there’s the money shot. All that cum dripping out of your abused pussy… (smacks!!!) Such a good little whore.

Alright, thanks for that, I had a lot of fun. 

(zipper) And I know you did too, but even if somehow you didn’t, you sure made a pretty penny tonight because of me. [laughs] You should use some of that to fix this window.

The handcuffs? Oh sweetheart, I know it's difficult to get out of them by yourself, especially in this position, but I'm sure you'll find a way. [chuckles] That stream doesn't turn off until you do.

Oh, and I know I didn’t tell you my name, you can clench and keep as much of that cum in you as you can to show the police, maybe it’ll help them find me. [chuckles] Doubt it though.

Regardless, you better pay extra attention when you’re thanking fans in your streams in the future. 

Next time you get my name wrong, I’m gonna swing by and fuck you so hard you pass out, and then I’ll keep fucking your limp body until every drop of cum is drained from my balls.

See you when that happens!


End file.
